The administrative core will manage the budgetary, administrative and communication aspects of the Program Project Grant (Program). The Core will be responsible for coordinating meetings and interactions among investigators on the Program, transmitting data within the Program, communicating with NIAID program personnel, preparing publications and maintaining a bibliography describing work performed under the Program, and all financial matters relating to the Program. The administrative manager will provide liaison with the hospital's financial office, office of research affairs, materials management and will coordinate travel.